The Unveiling
by adptt12
Summary: What would happen if after SR Clark told the entire world his biggest secret
1. Chapter 1

THE UNVEILING

Chapter 1: The Secret

**Please no flames this is my first fan fiction. I was always wondering what would happen if after SR, Clark told everyone on the planet that he was Superman. Thank you to my friend, who also has an account on here to convince my to write this fan fiction. This is going to be a slight crossover with Teen Titans but no one from that show appears for awhile it's just to keep this story interesting. This story is going to be a Clois and when the other characters come into play there will be a BBRae, RobinXStarfire and CyborgXBumblebee. So please ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CPOV**

As he sat in the chair he thought about what brought him to this moment. It had been a year since he had come back. Richard had left Lois after learning she still loved him, Clark, not Richard, and that Jason wasn't his son. He stayed a whole month, then decided that he had to leave, he explained to Jason what was going on stayed a week to pack and left. He had transferred to Paris, then fell in love and gotten married, and his wife, Karen, was expecting now.

Jason had found out Clark was Superman after the Gertrude incident. Clark figured it was because of the close contact to Superman. Jason had told him he knew by drawing a picture, on the back it had said in Jason's five year old handwriting I LOVE YOU SUPERMAN. While Clark stared at the paper in surprise, Jason ran off giggling to his mother. About a month before Richard left Jason was told everything. Richard was also told. A week after that Jason went to Smallville to meet his grandma. Clark's mom was so excites to see Jason, she prepares an entire meal, for an army, just for Jason and Clark. She had been told of his allergies, and prepared him food, with ingredients that Clark bought, just for him.

Clark told Lois who he was a week after Gertrude, she avoided him the best she could, it was the worst week Clark ever had. After Richard left they started dating, a few weeks later everyone in the office knew that he and Lois were dating. Everyone in the office asked each other about what had happened to Lois's obsession with Superman. That night Clark had asked her the weirdest question ever.

"How could you have an affair with Superman" he tried to act serious and turned his back to her but was still smiling.

" Yeah, cause I would totally cheat on you with you" she had said while laughing. Clark had started laughing soon after. After dating for 4 months, Clark proposed to Lois, she had stared for a few minutes then screamed "_**Yes**_" making Clark jump in the process. 3 months later they were married and had Jason's last name changed to Lane-Kent. After 3 months of being married, Lois had caught Clark in a state of shock, she snapped her fingers by his ear, which to him would have sounded loud if his ears where not tuned onto Lois, listening to her **3** heartbeats. After he snapped out of his daze, by Lois kissing him, he told her what he heard. Now she Lois was 6 weeks, not even showing yet. She constantly blamed the morning sickness on him. He just laughed every time she did. They had already told Jason. He was surprised that he was going to have 2 little brothers/sisters. She constantly told him not to peek. They had also told Lucy, everything, at the wedding. The General, Lois's dad, was also told.

Then he thought about why he was seating in this seat waiting for a certain time in the day everybody would be up in the world. Work was getting harder each month. He would constantly sneaking of to go save the world, and Perry was starting to get mad, after Gertrude Clark was searching high and low for Lex Luthor, he still managed to escape his grasp. So he was missing work which was lowering his pay. Their combined pay was paying for the house, so his landlord was getting mad so Clark finally had to choose to either quit being Superman or tell everyone he was Superman, yes tell everyone, he wouldn't be able to handle being able to hear screams and not go help them. So against his not wanting to, he decided upon the latter. So that was why he was sitting was sitting in this chair, at this press conference, that was going to broadcast across the world at 9:00 am in the morning. Everyone knew that Superman was going too reveal who he was to the world, but they were waiting for him to swoop down and tell everyone, but they didn't know he was right there in his "Clark" attire waiting for 9:00am to slowly come. HE was fidgeting like crazy and not on purpose. People just thought he was there to be a reporter. He looked at his watch, flashing on the screen was the numbers 8:58am. He would have hyperventilate if he was human. He looked at his watch again, it was 20 seconds away from 9 am. He heard the mayor says it's time and walk up to the podium. Clark's watch beeped signifying it was 9 am.

"People we are gathered he today, to finally get our most frequently asked question answered 'Who is Superman' now we can finally have that question answered," the mayor sat down in his seat as he finished. Clark took a deep breath to calm himself down and he calmly walked to podium. He saw Lois give him a thumps up and a smile. That instantly calmed him down. When he reached the podium 30 seconds later he slowly began to speak.

"Most of you are wondering why me, Clark Kent klutzy Smallville reporter, is talking to you" he looked at the cameras "some of you know why, everyone knows too, but has not realized it yet, me, Clark Kent, klutzy Smallville reporter. I am Superman. I purposefully raise my voice and trip over things to make sure people cannot connect me to Superman, so I can live a somewhat normal life. I am neither Superman or klutzy Smallville reporter," somewhere in the audience he heard Lois say "You just said that three times," he laughed then said it to the microphone "yes I realize that 3 times, Lois" he noticed people look at him like he was crazy, then looking for Lois. "as I was saying I am neither Superman or klutzy Smallville reporter" he paused waiting for Lois to say something "Clark Kent but something in between. I arrived on Earth at age 3. My mother and Father, Martha and Jonathan Kent, took me in a their child, and helped me gain control of my powers as they appeared, my father died when I was 17, he died of a heart attack in my arms. Any Questions?" he finished. Waiting for Questions and as he knew, millions of hands raised in the air. He pointed at an obese reporter, who had a scowl on his face and by the wrinkles on his face, Clark could tell he was always scowling.

"How can we tell that you are not lying that you are Sup…" he trailed off as Clark tilted his head to the left, hearing a scream somewhere in northern Paris. Lois was slowly walking up to the podium, Clark had heard her and Jason walking to the podium. She walked in front of him as he changed Super-speed into Superman attire and fly off. From this far they could hear the faint pop of a sonic boom that was miles away.

"Does that answer you question, sir" scowled Lois. The man just stared at he and walked off. Everyone else just stared at her in wonder. Everyone knew Clark Kent and Lois Lane were married. But now they also knew that Lois was also married to Superman. She grabbed his clothes and went to go home with Jason.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

THE UNVEILING

Chapter 2: First Day Back

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long about uploading the next chapter. In the last chapter I forgot to say the disclaimer. I don't own Superman or Teen Titans if I did they would suck a lot. Though it still would be cool if I owned them. Here is chapter 2. ENJOY! **

**LPOV**

When Clark came home from Paris they all ate dinner, got Jason ready for bed, and went to bed themselves. Lois settled in next to Clark and could feel his warmth radiating off onto her. She cuddled into him, as he wrapped his arms around her and their unborn twins and drifted off unto sleep.

She awoke to a horrible taste in her mouth. She groaned knowing what the taste was, and went into the bathroom to puke her guts out.

**CPOV**

His eyes fluttered open as he heard Lois pucking into the toilet. He got up heading down into the kitchen, not being allowed into the bathroom, to prepare her coffee. Knowing that if she didn't get coffee in the morning especially after pucking he would be done for. When he was going to get a mug for her, he heard a scream for help, so he set the cup down by the coffee maker, and headed out to save the day.

**LPOV**

Once she was done, she headed down to the kitchen and saw to her enjoyment a mug, and the coffee was done. She knew she would have to thank Clark later for her coffee. She slowly started to drink her beloved coffee. When she was halfway done, Jason came downstairs fully dressed and ready for school.

"Jason what do you want for breakfast?" she asked hoping it was something easy.

"Ummm…..cereal" he answered if it was his dad asking he would have asked for eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Her son knew her to well.

"Okay what kind?"

"Cheerios" he said jumping up and down excitingly, he always loved cheerios. She headed toward the pantry and got out the cheerios, bowl, milk, and spoon, and started to make his and her breakfast. Once she was done she headed upstairs to get dressed. Knowing Jason would watch TV until they were to go. When she got downstairs she heard sponge bob. She turned off the TV and heralded Jason out the door and into the car. Once she dropped Jason off at school she headed to work, knowing that after yesterday's revealment it would be a mad house for her and definitely Clark. Last night Clark had decided he would go to work and let them get used to the fact they would be working with Superman. When she was at the Daily Planet she got out of her car, she stopped noticing the huge crowd waiting for her and Clark. It was obvious at what they were here for, info.

"Lois Lane how does it feel that you are married to the Man of Steel?"

"What happened to your ex-fiancé, Richard White?"

"Some people say that Jason, your son, is also the son of Superman?

"How long have you known that your co-worker was Superman" after being asked millions of questions, which none were answered. She finally made it into the building. She stopped because she heard her phone ring, so she answered it.

"Yes this is Lois Lane-Kent speaking"

" Lois, why didn't you tell me that Kent was Superman?"

"Because knowing you, you would have put it into a newspaper"

"No, I would not, how come he trusted you and not me?"

"Because unless you like him the way I do the he had no reason to tell you?" she heard him mutter something.

"What was that Chief?"

"He said he is not gay" Clark said causing he to jump, nearly dropping her phone.

"Lois what was that?" she heard from the phone. She whispered under her breath "Do that again and you won't live to see the next day" she heard him laugh in response behind her.

"LOIS? LOIS? LOIS? ANSWER ME! LOIS!"

"What Chief?"

"One don't call me Chief, Two what was that and why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry Chief, Clark snuck up behind me and said something," she paused as she looked at Clark who was still laughing "and he is still laughing" both Clark and the Chief could tell she was angry.

"What did he say?" as he said that, Clark took the phone.

"Hey Chief, I know your not gay…yep…be right on up" he hanged up. "Come on Lois, Chief wants me"

"What happened?"

" He's mad that I heard him," he then added in a sarcastic tone " he is giving me a stern talking to."

"…" as they climbed into the elevator, she noticed Clark fidgeting "You okay, honey"

"No, they all are going to treat me differently, because of yesterday"

" If they do I'll kill them! Oh, and Clark what happened to they monkey suit?" she asked as she finally noticed the different suit. He looked almost as good as he did in the "suit" suit.

" Since I don't have to hide behind glasses a three piece suit , I decided to wear an actual suit" he looked down at his suit he was wearing, as if looking for flaws.

DING! Clark stood behind her, as the doors opened as he waited for millions of questions.

**CPOV**

No one was looking his and Lois's way, so he picked her up, much to her surprise, and her off at her desk, and then went the Chief's office. All in a matter of 5 seconds.

Meanwhile, on a small island in the Atlantic ocean, a certain madman was planning revenge. After Lex's attempt to kill the dog, Kitty kept as far away from him as possible. After they had landed on the island, Lex had tried to kill her because of what she did with the Kyptonian crystals.

As he was plotting his revenge on Superman. She was plotting her revenge on him. She knew what she needed to do to get back at him, she hoped with her heart that they would forgive her for what she did.

As she looked at Lex and his year old beard. She thought about how they survived the year. How he had almost killed her dog for food. But luckily, he thought about how the dog's stupidness would rub off on him if he ate the dog. So he had not killed the dog, yet.

He had built a hut to live in, he had her one to. He built two huts because he didn't want to be near her. She was fine with that of course so she could plan how and when to put her plan into action. Lex also told her all his plans so she might be able to tell once she knew his whole plan. Since he knew who the little kids father was he was going to steal the kid to get to the father. She looked up, and saw a….BOAT! And to her surprise it was heading towards the island, their island. They had been found. She knew that after Lex found out all about the boat and where they were, Lex was gonna kill everyone and direct the boat to a safe house in Metropolis. Then after that he would start his plan and find where the kid's mom lived and where he went to school. From what Lex had told her, the kid's mother was Lois Lane. She knew that a week before he would attack, she would sneak of to go to the mall, but instead she would warn the mother. It would only be a matter of time before Lex attacked.

**CPOV**

He walked out to the chief's office deep in thought. The Chief had told him that he had told everyone to leave the questions for interviews for the paper, not for the bullpen. He had told everyone that so Clark could have some peace and so Clark could do his job, both of them, without being interrupted.

A few minutes after Clark had sat down at his desk with everyone's eyes on him, he heard a familiar heart beat coming towards him. He sighed waiting for questions. When the heartbeat was, a feet away, he addressed the heartbeat's owner.

"Hello Jimmy," he said, without turning around.

"Hey Clark, how did you know it was me"

"Your heartbeat, I been around you long enough I should recognize your heartbeat."

"Cool, so can I ask you a questions?" Clark sighed, but still nodded, silently telling Jimmy he could.

"If you're Superman…then how come you always act like you are afraid of Lois?" to Jimmy's surprise, Clark burst out laughing.

"You should know, no one messes with Lois or they die. I think she is still mad at me for what I did this morning"

"What you do?"

"I walked up behind her while was on the phone, and said something, which caused her to jump" he stated as de smiled, remembering her reaction.

"What she say?"

"She said Quote 'Do that again and you won't live to see tomorrow'" he smiled as he heard Lois walk up.

"And you better keep that threat to cause I'll make sure of that"

"You do know that in almost all the states of the Us that to threaten to kill someone is illegal"

"Fine Clark, then it's a promise, that if you even consider doing that again, I will personally go find some Kryptonite"

"Lois, you wouldn't do that" Jimmy said in disbelief.

"Oh yes she would, if you get her angry she will find your own personal weakness and use it against you"

"You better believe it mister"

"I bet you don't know mine, Lois"

"Oh Jimmy, I don't, if I do recall a certain conversation on Halloween, last year, about a certain costume you wore"

"No please don't tell anyone, I won't get you angry I'm sorry"

"Good"

"Do I want to know, what this costume was" he asked. But in his head he thought "it can't be that bad".

"No, Lois, don't tell especially not him"

"Why not tell me?" he asked as he stared dumbfounded.

"Because if I told you he would more likely be even more embarrassed"

"Let me guess…"

"No Clark please don't"

"what costume…"

"please don't"

"it was…"

"please don't"

"was it…"

"please"

"Spiderman" as he that Jimmy let out a sigh. " no wait, then you be embarrassed! OH I know you went as me."

"damn"

"Don't it worry Jimmy only a few people can pull off spandex, my husband just pulls it off the best." as Jimmy sighed at Lois's comment, Clark could feel blush at the comment. That conversation made Clark's day a whole lot better.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
